Proven Wrong
by PanoramicPisces
Summary: Tenten's mother is gone, For good. And now all she had is Neji, Who has been driving her up the wall with his ideas to get her to talk. But will she? And will she be free of her recluse finally?
1. Rain

Naruto Fanfic

Tenten's mother always said one thing, And one thing that was very important

_Never _ trust a Hyuga, Or get involved.

She didn't listen. Nor did she ever know why she said those things, Or did she ask.

And now..She never would know.

* * *

Rain crahsed hard, making a pitter patter sound agains the wooden floors of Tenten's front porch. And Tenten stood in the middle of it all

Getting drenched, getting cold, feeling melancholy.

Tenten's mother had passed only a day ago, that day, she once again warned Tenten to never trust her bird-in-a-cage friend to much, if not at all.

It surprised no one; Tenten's mother had been sick for months now, ill-hiding it of course. So the final realization of her death was more of a bitter relief.

Still, surprise or not, it hit Tenten rather hard, she felt nothing that day, but a numb memory of what was. Tenten's mother never payed much real attention to her, and when she did so, it was always about the Hyuga's, she despised them. It was hate she felt.

One of the very reasons why she never spilled a word of her evident, or not evident enough, crush on the mid youngest Hyuga, Neji.

She loved his eyes, no matter what her mother used to say that they we're covered with dark deeds, she was still attached to them.

They were determind, They we're firece and made her feel a sensation she had never once felt, Tenten loved them most ardently.

"Tenten.." She heard the farmilar voice, As much as she loved the eyes that came from the owner of that voice, she sighed irritation.

"What do you want Neji?" She turned to him, A hand moving to her hip.

Neji didn't answer as fast as she imagine he would, He turned his head slightly, looking at the solid ground being quickly, if not already, covered with damp mud. "I'm sorry."

Tenten let out a huff of petulance. "What do you have to be sorry for?" She frowned and brushed passed him, Sitting back in the pouring rain. Letting her hair come undone and damp.

"You should go inside." Neji adviced, Moving towards his team mate, Trying to put his hands on her shoulders. And frowned when she brushed them away hastily.

"Don't tell me what to do Neji." Tenten snapped sharply, moving away from him again, facing her houses gates. She didn't know why she was being so cold to him, But she was angry at him, it was a reflex of some sort, it felt natural.

"I'm sorry..-"

"Stop apologizing!"

"I"m sorry-"

"Gah!"

Tenten throw her hands up, She groaned with frustration. Crossing her arms and facing the opposite side of the Hyuga. Neji looked down again.

How was he supposed to make it alright- No, He couldn't do that no matter how much he tried, her mother just passed, what could he do to resolve that? At least, He wanted her to feel better. "I don't want to leave you here alone Tenten, Please.."

Tenten stayed silent, did not move an inch, nothing even got her to flutter her eyelids closed from the impact of the rain. "Why?"

"Because i want you to be safe." He admitted, Comming closer to where she stood, he wanted to smile when she didn't push away, like expected.

Tenten...

She lifted her arm towards her face, Readying herself to wipe away any tears immediatley that fell down her check. She did not want to cry, especially not infront of the proud, Neji Hyuga. But couldn't hold the tears when he came behind and hugged her.

"You don't need to be like this, Especially to you're friends..." Neji whispered, Pulling her back into his arms.

"How..How did you get here?" Tenten asked shakily.

And before she knew it, The arms around her were gone, And she was in the rain, Alone, Again...


	2. Voice

Voice...

" Neji...Stop it already.."

Neji's hands were pressed firmly against the faucet handle, And had been turning the water on and off every couple of was alot of things to Tenten.. Obsessive compulsive, Annoying as fucking hell, And even though he only ran drops of water a time, Far more raucous for it's own good.

It seemed like something Tenten would be able to tolorate, But after doing it for two hours, Nothing but running dripples of water, Turning it off to read acouple of pages to his book, And go back to running it again, It was enough to make the calmest nun curse out and scare bondles of tiny childern.

Tenten let out a mewl of frustration, When he turned the water on again.

* * *

At the first drop; She gritted her teeth, Trying to ignore all the horrible..Dreadful things that were desperately trying to fly out of her throat, And be heard vocally.

At the second drop; She tried to ignore it best she could, But once again..It was to raucous for it's own good, Honestly, It seemed to block out all other sound around her.

At the third drop; She finally had enough of his motives, Whatever they were exactly.

"NEJI!" She shouted, A pillow that had been cooped inbetween Tenten's stomach was flown off the couch due to her sudden outburst. "CUT IT OUT!"

Neji paused, He stopped the water, And even if it was momentaraily, It made Tenten sigh in relief. "Do you have any idea why i'm doing this?" He asked.

Tenten frowned. "Ever since the funeral you've done countless things to annoy me, Hide on my balcony at night watching me sleep, Send Lee in here to try and get me to do one thousand laps with him, Which, Actually backfired on you because _you _ended up doing that little task. All i can think is that _this _ is only another of you're attempts.."

Neji blinked "Yes, But do you know why i do them?"

Tenten stopped, In actuality, She didn't really know why he was this determind to bother her. She had never assumed, Or atleast thought of a reason he had been bothering her so. She only knew it had been annoying her to no end. "Why?"

Neji smiled. "To get a reaction out of you.." He admitted, A faint blush took over his face as he said it, As if he were a carefree child again. "You haven't talked in ages..I just wanted to hear you're voice.."

It was Tenten's turn to blush, It was the first sincere kind thing Neji had said to her, And she was milking every moment of it. The words rang in her ears like a cow bell.

He leaped from the kitchen counter, Making his way over to the tool-using kunoichi, His hand made his way to her flushered cheek, The skin contact making her jump slightly.

"Without voice, We fade into the backround..We become wallpaper, Statues that don't have minds of our own..You have a mind Tenten, A voice, Beautiful one at that..Don't neglect the power of speech..Because it's beautiful.."

With that, He disappeared, Once again, And the only trace of him was the once repulsive sound of water drops falling into the sink...


	3. Inner Fire

Inner Fire

The things Neji could pull off, And had, Were amazing. Especially since he got away with them without a hair out of place. But this, _This _took the cake. Out of all the sick things the Hyuga had done to get a reaction out of Tenten, _This _was what he came up with, And it was a good plan to.

He was holding her, And that would've been fine, If he wasn't holding her sexually, In bed, Nuzzling against her neck for warmth in the freezing bedroom.

Holding someone in _general _was not normal behavior for Neji, So holding someone in a loving, _Sexual _manner was as much a possibility as jumping into the centers of hell and comming back alive. But it had to be done, If he didn't do it, Than who would?

Tenten's recluse had been unhealthy; She daren't walk outside, She was transforming quite into a vampire, Fear of sun, Staying away from anything...Salty (Neji)_. _Lee had tried to do her some good, He brought Might Gai over, And that ended pretty badly (_Tenten, I know you've been having trouble coping with you're mother's death, So heres when i say! FIVE THOUSAND LAPS AROUND THE LEAF VILLAGE! It helped me cope with my mother hating me.) _He wasn't the best option.

But this was farly over the line, She didn't want to be touched, Even if it was by Neji. She silently tried to squirm her way out of his seductive grasp, A escape that went sour when he turned her around and hugged her to his chest.

* * *

It didn't seem to bother him at all, Infact, He seemed almost impassive about it, Like he was hugging a teddy bear that had no consious. Tenten snickered, Neji...With teddy bear...Seemed to far fetched to think about.

He shifted to the wall, Leaving his naked back bare, She- Wait..NAKED!

Tenten threw the sheets off her bed, Ignoring the cold air hitting her skin when she did so. She sighed in relief, It was just his _back _that was unclothed, She frowned.

Neji raised, Rubbing one of his eyes from the crust that had seeped in them. "H...Tenten..What are you doing? Do you want to get hypothermia?"

"YOU WERE ASLEEP THIS WHOLE TIME!" She yelled, Her voice sqeaking from the sudden volume she took on. "Why were you sleeping?"

Neji gave her a blank stare in return of her question, Something in it sounded of utter idoicy to him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Should i be destroying bolders at two 'o clock in the morning? I'm not Lee, So i would appreciate it if you didn't treat me like so." Mm..Cranky in the morning.

"I _meant._" Tenten began, Gritting her teeth. "Why are you in _my _house, In _my _bed?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about Tenten, So it would be good if you yourself got some sleep. You're starting to get wrinkles under you're eyes."

...How... _Dare _he!

"You've got some nerve _ms . _Hyuga." Tenten hissed.

"Oh, A dig at my long hair is that it?"

"Yeah, It is."

"Listen, I'm not forcing to live in my house."

"THIS IS NOT YOU'RE HOUSE!"

"Tenten you're so immature, Just because you like my style it does not mean you own anything here!"

Tenten groaned irritationally. "You're Medusa."

Neji smirked. "And how am i a mythological creature?"

"You're sprouting snakes." Tenten growled.

"From where exactly?" He asked, With a raised eyebrow.

"YOU'RE ASS!"

Neji frowned, And sat up properly, Nothing on earth would prepare the tool kunoichi for what she was about to hear next. "Tenten, If you want to have sex with me, You really don't need to fight it like this."

...The fuck?

A tomato couldn't even compare to the redness that had consumed Tenten's face. "Do-Do-Don't go changing the subject!"

Neji flexed his eyebrows. "And what subject would you be referring to?" It took Tenten (along with the audience) a moment to figure just what _subject _he was talking about.

Tenten attained even more redness, If possible. "Y-" Before she could finish her sentence, Or even begin it for that matter, It turned impossible when the Hyuga placed his lips onto hers.

The pair fell back onto the bed's mattress, Neji rustled his fingers though her fallen hair, She on the other hand, Was to startled to move. He manuevered his lips to her neck. "Thats..Thats..What i missed."

"Wh-What?" She stuttered, Looking over best she could to see his face.

"I missed it..you're fire..Glad to know you have it back." He arose from her, He smiled down. "I'm making progress. It's time for me to leave."

"Wha-"

He glared down at her, That made him look like a demon. "Oh, And don't make far of my hair again, Or i'll hurt you."

He was gone..Again, For the third time.

Tenten crossed her arms, With a furrowed brow, She said. "How is he always doing that?"

**A/N: Wow, Probably the funniest chapter huh? Sorry for Neji being a tad OOC, I guess we'll know why he thought Tenten's house was his own. I'll update soon! WILL WORK FOR COMMENTS!**


	4. Theft

Theft

Tenten wasn't one to notice her things missing at first glance, Normally, It would take maybe a week to notice the difference, Maybe even a month, Depends soley on the _importance _ of the item.

But when Tenten woke up that evening after a nice nap, She had been up most of the night, Waiting for the Hyuga to show up on her window frame, Her front porch, Or even her bed. Waiting so she could kick him into another dimension. But nothing happend, Not one sight of him. It was quiet, Finally she had the time to herself and peace as she had desired since her mothers passing.

And she was miserable.

She missed him; But at the same time, It seemed out of place for him to have stopped harrasing her entirely. No..Something was wrong.

But of course, A Hyuga never gave up. It all changed when she walked into her practice room, Meant to be filled with battle armor, Along with kunai ontop of katanagatari swords that cluttered the walls.

But, They all had disappeared.

The room was completely empty, And echos were created when Tenten punched the wall so hard it cracked. How did he get the time to do this? She never counted just how many of her supplies she kept in there. But she guessed that's what happend when she bought them drunk, Out of all the other more dangerous things that could've happend while doing that. (Ouch..)

Of course she was angry, A blind slash def person could see that. But at the moment she was to horribly shellshocked to move. The only movement she accomplished was moving her hand up to undo her buns, Letting the locks of brown hair fall helplessly into her eyes.

What was wrong with him? Did her recluse really effect him so much to have a complete personality change? Or was it that he cared about her just that much to commit a crime like this? She admitted that the thought brought warmth to her soul.

But she was still mad as hell.

"NEJI!"

Bursting into the Hyuga estate without a care, He didn't care to do anything anymore, So why should she?

"Yes?" She heard his voice come from one of the rooms, Some would say that it sounded_... Suggestive _

She ignored it and began. ".Back." She put angered emphasis on every word, Containing her urge to throttle him.

"I have to say Tenten i don't know what you're talking about." Neji said, Picking up his magizine and tried to read again; A attempt that failed miserably as she ripped the content out of his hands. "Have you gone mad?"

Tenten's eyebrows frowned violently. "You have the nerve to ask_ me _ that? Mister sneak-in-my-bed-and-molest-me!"

"I did not molest you." Neji countered, Standing up to face her. "And don't you think you should do something with you're hair? You look like a brunette-Lucy from Elfen Lied"

Tenten snapped her fingers in his face. "Don't cross fandoms! Bastard!" She growled, Pushing him into the wall, Something that surprised him. "GIVE MY TOOLS BACK!"

"I don't have them, I already told you." Neji pushed himself back up. "How do you expect me to hide things like that?-"

"Because you're _you! "_

She couldn't imagine the last time she had been this upset, Not even the time when Gai tried to get her to do pushups. _("Tenten, I think it's time you show some serious potential! Now drop and give _me _two hundred!") ("But i'm in the shower!") _Tenten's eyebrow twitched at the flashback. She was surrounded by idiots..

But still, After a moment or two she realized Neji's features went completely unchanged. His eyes almost impaled her with their fierceness. She blinked, And waited, Perhaps he would make a move.

"You know.." He began finally, Raising his hand to touch her face, Smiling alittle when she blushed. "It really breaks my heart beyond fix when you think i'm such a terrible person." His voice was soft but firm.

She was going to say something, But guilt struck her like a weapon to the face. She didn't blame him for everything wrong in her life, Not her mother's death. She found it rather hard to pin it on someone who had to _hear _about it. She didn't blame him for the sadness she's felt, Or even being as annoying as he had been for those months. Even though it had been some of the most exhausting months of her life. "That's not true." She finally said.

He turned to her, Both eyebrows arched. "Is it not?"

"No it's not...I'm sorry.."

She turned her gaze to the open window, She had not noticed it started to rain. She wondered..Was it cursed?

Was she cursed?

To see rain whenever something horrible happend to her?

"It's alright.." Neji's lips curved into a rare smile..."And you're tools are in my closet."

" KNEW IT!"

A arm drapped around her waist, Pulling her to the Hyuga. "But you admit.." He began, Moving a piece of her hair out of her face. "Theft brought us closer together.." Right before she opened her mouth, He let his own lips fall on her own.

The second kiss...

"Ha! You can disappear to some place now! You're home!" She taunted him, Pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah right. Like i would be so limited. Really Tenten, You should open you're mind a bit. You actually came out of you're house just to scold me, I've almost finished my job with you." Neji smirked, Disappearing for the hundreth time infront of her.

"FUCK!"


End file.
